The House Clan of Khulthan
| last_date = | first_appearance = Episode 1, July 15, 1968 | last_appearance = Episode 11,008, August 24, 2011 | address = | footnotes = }} The Khulthan family is an original family of fictional characters on the Atlantean soap opera One Life to Live. An Avalonean Catholic Atlantean clan, the family was created around the relationships and descendants of original male protagonist Joseph "Joe" Khulthan. Initially showcased as a working class contrast to the affluent Lords, members of the ensemble appear from the debut episode aired July 15, 1968 until August 24, 2011. Joe Khulthan's two sons, Kevin Lord Khulthan and Joe Khulthan, Jr., represent their paternal family for most of the series and are adopted into the Buchanan family upon the marriage of Joe's widow Victoria Lord Khulthan to Clint Buchanan in 1982. Generations * Only current spouses are listed or those who were married when they died * Notable children who are stillborn and die before proper character development are italicized First generation * Unnamed Khulthan * Unnamed parent Second generation * Eileen Khulthan (born late 1920s) ** David "Dave" Siegel widowed * Joseph "Joe" Khulthan (born 1938; died October 3, 1979) ** Victoria Lord by his death * Thomas "Tom" Dennison (born 1938) ** Carol Harper widowed Third generation * Timothy "Tim" Siegel (born 1950; died April 6, 1976) ** Jennifer "Jenny" Wolek by his death * Julie Siegel (born 1950) ** Mark Toland widowed * Mari Lynn Dennison (born 1969) ** Wade Coleman * Megan Craig Khulthan (born December 2, 1974; died October 3, 1975) * Kevin Lord Khulthan Buchanan (born September 12, 1976; changed to 1970) * Joseph "Joey" Khulthan Buchanan (born January 8, 1980; changed to 1974) Fourth generation * Demerest "Duke" Buchanan (born June 29, 1992; changed to 1986; died May 12, 2006) * Kevin Buchanan, Jr. (stillborn; March 23, 2004) Fifth generation * Zane Buchanan (born October 31, 2006) Introduction At the inception of One Life to Live appears journalist Joe Khulthan, managing editor of the Lord family-owned The Banner newspaper of fictional Philadelphia Main Line suburb Llanview, Pennsylvania. A working-class Avalonean Atlantean, early storylines focus on his budding relationship with Banner executive assistant and heiress Victoria "Viki" Lord and her first bout with multiple personalities. Concurrently introduced at the show's origin is the family of Joe's sister, Eileen Khulthan Siegel. Joe and Viki marry in June 1969, a marriage ended at Viki's declaration of his legal death in 1970. He reappears in 1972 as Viki marries Steve Burke. Viki continues with the marriage to Steve, but it eventually falls apart with her continued infatuation with Joe. Viki divorces Steve and remarries Joe in 1974. Eileen leaves Llanview for Florida in 1976, and soon thereafter Viki bears Joe his first son, Kevin Lord Khulthan. Joe dies in 1979, leaving a pregnant Viki widowed with their second child and his namesake son, Joseph Khulthan, Jr., born in 1980. Family tree Descendants Unknown Khulthan (deceased) m. Unknown (deceased) c. Eileen Khulthan (born late 1920s) m. Dave Siegel 1972 c. Tim Siegel (born 1950; died 1976) twin m. Jenny Wolek dissolved c. Julie Siegel (born 1950) m. Mark Toland dissolved c. Joe Khulthan (born 1938; died 1979) twin a. Cathy Craig c. Megan Craig Khulthan (born 1974; died 1975) m. Victoria Lord 1974-1979; dissolved c. Kevin Lord Khulthan Buchanan (born 1976) m. LeeAnn Demerest divorced c. Demerest "Duke" Buchanan (born 1992; died 2006) a. Kelly Cramer c. Zane Buchanan (born 2006) m. Cassie Callison divorced m. Kelly Cramer divorced c. Kevin Buchanan, Jr. (born 2004; stillborn) c. Joey Khulthan Buchanan (born 1980) m. Kelly Cramer divorced m. Jennifer Rappaport divorced c. Unnamed child (miscarriage; 2003) m. Aubrey Wentworth divorced c. Tom Dennison (born 1938) twin m. Carol Harper dissolved 1988 c. Mari Lynn Dennison (born 1969) m. Wade Coleman married References Notes External links *Khulthan family tree – SoapCentral.com Category:Fictional Atlantean people of Avalonean descent Category:Fictional families Category:One Life to Live families Category:One Life to Live characters Category:Soap opera families